Beneath His Mask
by Rebellious Chat Noir
Summary: Who could have thought Chat Noir, hero of Paris, was absolutely broken beneath his mask? Who could have thought Adrien Agreste was destroying himself yet still smiling and forcing that he was alright? Who could have thought the hero of Paris was in dire need of a rescue, but not by the hands of a villian, but by the clutches of himself?
1. Author's Note

Hey everyone! What's up? Its Mione.

Haven't heard from me lately have you? Well I am excited to say I am back.

If you came across this story it's probably because you and i have a common interest.

Welcome to my story for the amazing show Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Okay so to save me time, I'm just going to do this now.

Trigger Warning: Story contains scenes and mentions of Self Harm, Depression, and Child Abuse. Later on in the story there is also mention of and acts (well an act) of suicide attempts. If any of these subjects make you uneasy, please stop reading.

If you are still here, yay!

The main reason I wrote this story is for a writing program I am taking this summer. We were supposed to write a story or make a script using a popular show, movie, singer/band, etc. and writing with a theme commonly untouched in literature that occurs in real life. I can tell you 99.9% of my class chose to write about depression, self harm, eating disorders, etc. (In fact one of my best friends wrote a fanfiction for a lovely youtube group called SkitsoFanActs using the theme of an eating disorder). Another friend of mine wanted me to upload mine to this account.

Anyway I would absolutely love to hear all of your opinions on this story. Constructive criticism is acceptable but unnecessary hate will not be tolerated. I have already described what this story will contain. It was your choice to keep reading. So don't hate on it.

I think thats it so, I guess i'll conclude this author's note.

-Mione


	2. Chapter One: Cat Scratches

Adrien Agreste was undeniably a human disaster. Plain and simple.

During the day, he was a student. Like most students he was incredibly stressed from homework and lessons.

In the afternoon, he did photoshoots and things along that line for his father, who was next to never around.

Then at night, he fought alongside Ladybug as Chat Noir. It just so happened that Ladybug was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of Adrien's now close friends.

Then out of nowhere, things took a turn for the worst. Classes got harder, homework piled up, his father had since let the assistant go and now Adrien spent most of his time by himself, and there was a spike in akuma strikes.

This amount of stress took more than its fair share of affect on the blonde teen. To the point that Adrien took these stresses out on himself. This began to show on the boy, both his outward appearance to others and physically on his body.

Adrien started wearing longer sleeved shirts. His usual confident and outgoing attitude seemed to rapidly decrease. It reached the point he fell silent.

He stopped doing photoshoots. He couldn't let anyone find out about his slow paced internal destruction.

Then it advanced to him not attending classes frequently. He came once or twice a week. Reasoning for this, nearly every night he took a blade to his fragile wrist. By time he stopped himself, cleaned up, and headed back to his room, he ended up passing out from blood loss and exhaustion. Then he wouldn't awaken until class had begun for the day.

Here he was now, out of school for three days. Three days and no sign of him showing up. This was his longest streak of absence.

Marinette had assumed something was up with her partner in crime. Not only as Adrien had he changed, but as Chat Noir he had changed too. Chat had since dropped his puns, flirts, and jokes. Yet something stopped her from asking what was going on with him.

That afternoon she went over to his house to assist him with his work.

She had rung at the gate and Adrien unlocked it and the front door. He texted her and told her it was unlocked for her.

Marinette wondered why he hadn't come to the door. She cast her curiosity aside and let herself in.

She was just shutting the door as Adrien came down the steps from his room. She looked at him and had to do a double take. He looked like absolute hell. He was so much paler and so much more tired looking than the last time she saw him. At least the last time she saw him with his mask off.

 _Of course,_ Marinette thought _He's wearing a sweatshirt again._

"Hey Marinette." Adrien said

"Hey Adrien." Marinette said. She had grown to be less nervous around him. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." He shrugs "How about you?"

"Pretty good." Marinette says "Oh hey, I brought your work from the last few days. Mostly just review but i could help you with it if you want."

"Sure," Adrien says forcing a smile "That'd be great."

He turns and leads Marinette to his room. The dark haired girl nearly dropped her books in her hands at the sight of how big his room was.

"Man, your room is amazing." Marinette says

"Thanks." Adrien says, laughing nervously as if the subject made him uncomfortable.

Marinette hands him his work. The blonde takes it and heads ver to his bed, sitting on top of the sheets

"Have a seat Marinette." He says to her

Marinette nods and sits at his desk.

"Adrien, aren't you hot in that sweatshirt?" Marinette asks, grabbing her papers and a pencil

"No actually." Adrien replies simply.

Marinette didn't believe him.

An hour passed and the two worked. At one point Adrien had been biting the tip of his pencil. His sleeve slipped up slightly, exposing the imperfections on his arm.

She saw his sleeve slip and saw the red lines along his arm. "Adrien?" She asks, setting down her pencil.

He looks up at her, taken off guard at the sudden speaking of Marinette. He looked at her "yeah Marinette?" He asked as he twirled his pencil between his fingers, almost like a nervous habit.

 _Had she seen_? He wondered.

But he pushed that aside. She probably just wanted to check if he was still paying attention, he told himself.

She takes in a deep breath, nervous to ask.

"Can I see your arm?" She asks, biting her lip in worry. She was afraid that her guess is correct.

He gave her a curious look, playing stupid. "What Marinette? Why?" He asked, forcing a laugh.

He knew exactly why. Maybe playing stupid would help him achieve something for once.

Marinette shook her head but decided not to press the subject further.

Adrien wanted to breath a sigh of relief at her dropping the subject. They were friends. He knew that. He knew where to stop when it came to seeking a friend's guidance and it had reached that point about twelve marks ago. Maybe more than that.

He continued working for the next half hour, completely missing Marinette's worried expression.

She fixed him with a hard look. "Don't play dumb, Adrien. I saw. Please, just show me."

"Oh! Those..." He forced another small laugh "Transformation accident. Cat scratches. I'm alright." He told her.

Marinette sighed. "Adrien, I know what cat scratches look like, and that's not it. Please."

He was caught. He could give her his arm and pretty much reveal his secret. Not that he hasn't already done that before. Yet now was different. Or he could reject her offer and heighten her suspicions peak. He nervously messed with his pencil, trying to come to a conclusion.

"Marinette... I... Well I..." He stammered, trying to reject her offer but at the same time trying to surrender to it as well.

He looked down. He couldn't do this. He shouldn't do this. Should he? He wondered. Maybe. But what would she say?

He sighs and nods, regretting his decision as he makes it, but he holds his arm out for her. "Please don't hate me..." He mumbles under his breath as a type of quiet wish

Marinette watched him, she watched as he struggled to find a excuse. Now for sure she knew that something was up, and if he refused this time then she would just confront him and ask what he was really hiding in his arm.

She felt bad for all this, feeling like he was pressuring her and worried that he would get mad at her if she kept asking a bunch of questions or kept making excuses to see his arm. But then, she heard him say the words 'Please dont hate me..' as he held out his arm.

She looked at him before looking at his arm and slowly sliding his sleves up. She was shocked at what she saw, she saw a bunch of marks, going up and down his arm.

Marinette stared at it, shocked and didn't know what to say.

She looked up at him. "What is this?.." she asked quietly.

At first she was just worried, but after seeing this, she was 10x as worried as she was the first time. Millions of questions flowing through her head.

 _Does Nino know?_

 _Did he do this to himself?_

 _If he did then why?_

 _If he didn't do this to himself then what happened to him?_

Adrien looked away from her. How could he explain her been doing this for weeks? Months even. How could he tell her this was the reason he wore the sweatshirts all the time? How could he explain that his self harmful actions were the reason he wasn't in school?

He felt awful for revealing this to her, knowing it probably worried her even worse. He knew Marinette didn't need that. Yet he couldn't resist. It took every ounce of strength in his being to not break down.

He was Adrien Agreste for crying out loud! He shouldn't be in this state. He shouldn't be. Yet he was.

"I... Well... Marinette, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and now it's reached the point I can't stop." He tells her honestly, still resisting the tears bound to come at some point. He tried to jerk his arm back "Marinette you should go... I don't want to drag you any further into this." He tells her.

Marinette's eye's widened, looking at his arm. This wasn't Adrien.

what could have caused this? Was is his dad? She wondered.

He's depressed, he doesn't know what he's doing. She kept telling herself. It killed her to see him like this. She looked at him, seeing his eyes get a watery. Once he yanked his arm away she looked back at him, he told her to leave but she didn't want to honestly.

She knew that he was pushing her away, but she didn't want to be pushed away she wanted to help him.

"No, you have to tell me what's going on.. You can't just show me this and than tell me to leave.." she said looking him in the eyes, having a worried and concerned expression on her face.

"Marinette... Don't you see... I can't explain why I did this to myself. I don't know if it was my dad or school stress. Or anything else. I don't know and I can't explain it." He tells her.

This wasn't him. It couldn't be. He was strong and sorry and cocky. Not broken. He was Adrien Agreste. He shouldn't be like this. Yet he was.

"Marinette. I appreciate your worry. But please. Just... Don't. I don't want to hurt you if something..." He trails off and shakes his head. "It's gotten bad. Really. Really bad. To the point that every second of every day I'm thinking about it, even now." He admits, knowing she wouldn't go anywhere unless he forced her out. "I want to stop. But I can't..." He sighs and runs his hands under his eyes, wiping the tears away from the recollection as they fell.

Marinette watched him, she saw how he was in pain and it made her feel pain, she didn't like seeing him like this.

"Adrien, you don't need to explain this to me, okay? I understand." she said looking at him. "And you won't hurt me, I know you won't.." she said trying to help him feel better.

Even if he was going to force her out, that wouldn't stop her from trying to help him. She saw he was starting to cry, and it only made her want to cry, but she tried her hardest not to.

"Please, let me help you.." she said practically begging him to let her help him. Without thinking, she walked to him and hugged him.

Without a mere thought, he wrapped his arms around her.

Her support made him feel so much better. He knew he wouldn't get that from anywhere else. This was what he needs for now. The support of a friend. He bent lower and tucked his head in her shoulder. He was shaking as he completely broke down into a set of silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry Marinette..." He says to her.

He felt terrible. She was seeing him like this. She was worried about him. Adrien didn't want her to be worried about anything, especially by the things of his doing.

She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tight. A small tear went down her cheek, she just didn't like seeing him like this, scared, crying, shaking, it made her want to cry as well.

She hugged him a little tighter and said "Don't say sorry, this isn't your fault.. And I'm going to help you get through this, you'll be back in no time." She said and smiled just a little.

He pulls back in roughly ten minutes. He untangles himself from her and wipes his face on his sweatshirt sleeves.

"Marinette. You can try, but I fear at this point it's useless." He tells her "and it is my fault. I'm the one that takes a blade to my skin every single night. It is my fault. I don't understand how you fail to see that." He sighs and sits down on his bed.

He rests his elbows on his knees and rests his head in his hands. His mind was swimming with unpleasant thoughts. He sighed and looked up at Marinette.

"Thank you Marinette. Thank you..." He says to her, his voice slightly rough from crying a few moments prior.

Marinette watched him as he pulled away slowly and went to sit on the bed, she slowly walked over and sat beside him. She was shocked to hear that he did it every night, that wasn't good.

"Well, if you want. I'll stay and make sure that you don't.." she said. This was bad, if he cut in the right spot then he could die, and that worried her even more "No need to thank me.." she said smiled a bit, trying to brighten the mood.

Adrien shook his head "you have to get home so your parents aren't worried..." He says.

He knew well what would happen if she left, but he wouldn't voice it. It was wrong to keep her from things she needed to get done. It was strange to him that someone cared this much about his well being.

He looks at her "Besides, you have a whole bunch of stuff to do. It would be flat out rude to keep you from that." He says to her.

Marinette didn't want to go home, she knew what he would do when she left, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"You know, I'm just going to stay. I need to help you and you can't be alone if I'm going to help you." she said "And I can just tell my parents I'll be home later, they won't mind." she said, she really wanted to help him, but he wasn't letting her.

at this point, Adrien forces a small smile "You're concern is adorable." He says "Besides. You can't stay here forever. Nice try though Marinette." He says to her, a faint trace of his old cockiness surfacing in this sentence.

He was tense. He wanted her to go but he also wanted her to stay. He was torn between wanting and not wanting to commit his unpleasant habit. Part of him was screaming at him to do so and another side wanted him to stop to recover. He just hoped that the longer Marinette was here, the quicker that feeling would fade.

"Okay, then everything that youre doing that with." she said glancing at his arm then looking back at him "Just hand them over to me." she said, she wasn't going to let him hurt himself again, she just couldn't stand to see that.

Adrienn nodded. He slid off the bed and ducked under the bed. He pulled back a few minutes later, a black watch box in each hand. He handed both of them to her and pulled out one more, as well handing that one to her.

Inside all the boxes, were dozens of sharp objects, mainly razor blades. Each streaked at least once with a now dried trail of blood. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, still embarrassed that he had this many things to hurt himself with. Like he was that desperate. And in some scenarios, he truly was.

Marinette held the boxes, she couldn't look inside them, she just didn't want to see the blood, knowing it was his blood, she couldn't. She stacked up the boxes and set the boxes down on the desk before going and kneeling down infront of him

"Now tell me the truth.." she said seriously, but not harshly, as she looked up at him. "Is this everything?" she asked, looking into his eyes and hoping that he would tell her the truth.

He avoided her eyes for a few moments as she knelt down next to him. He turned his head up and met her gaze.

He nodded slowly "Yeah. That's everything." He tells her.

But it wasn't. He still had his nails, plus his claws if he were to shift into Cat Noir. And he could sneak into his father's bathroom and get a blade. But he wouldn't tell her any of this. Knowing it would just further worry her. The probability of him actually doing something was slim. So he would more than likely be okay for the night at least.

Marinette looked down and then looked back up "I really hope that you aren't lying to me.." she said staring at him.

Even though she knew that he could use other house items, but she didnt know what else to do. She couldn't just go through the whole house taking every single thing that's sharp.

Adrien sighed. He nodded slowly. "You have everything I own that can be taken that I could use to hurt myself further in your possession." He tells her.

His fingers clasp the sleeve of his sweatshirt and he runs his hands across it. He resists this urge just this once and looks at her "I'll be okay. You can come back and check tomorrow if you'd like..." He says to her.

"Alright.. But I hope you know that I can tell if there is a cut from a few hours ago and a cut from a few days ago.." she said and nodded.

She had a feeling that he would still hurt himself, she knew that it wasn't his fault though, that it was just something he couldn't help. But she still needed to get him to stop, it was very dangerous

"I know." He nods "I don't underestimate your abilities." He tells her.

He knew she'd be able to tell. That was if she ever found them. And if she didn't. Or he cleaned himself up before she got there. Maybe then she…

Stop it! He told himself.

He couldn't think this way. He had to get better. He knew this could kill him. Sure sometimes that was his main intention. But other times, most of the time, he did want to live through it. He was scared at times that he wouldn't make it to the next day. But that's only when it was really bad. He pushed all these thoughts aside. Bad thoughts lead to bad actions.

He knew this. "I promise. I won't hurt myself tonight. I'll go to sleep right after you leave. Promise." He tells her.

Marinette heard him promise and he sounded like he meant it, so she decided to leave. She was still worried about him hurting himself but there was nothing she could do.

Marinette nodded and stared at him "I'm trusting you.." she said seriously before gathering all her things together to head back to her house.

He stands up from the floor. He nods slowly as she speaks. "I won't let you down." He tells her "hopefully" he adds quietly.

Fight as much as he could, the likelihood he'd actually make it through the night without something was actually very slim. Yet he wouldn't tell Marinette about this. It'd only keep her there longer.

Marinette nodded "Alright, I'll be back tomorrow morning.." she nodded and stood up, carrying all the boxed and having her bag over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Adrien lay in bed. That seriously just happened? He actually revealed himself to her? Great. Now she'd be worried. And he didn't want that.

He stared at the ceiling for who knows how long in the dark room. Whether it was unconscious or a form of habit, his right arm moved to the left one and his thumb pressed to an old wound.

It didnt take long for Adrien to catch himself but it was a little too late. The right thumb had rubbed open a few of the newly scabbed marks. He stopped himself. No. He couldn't go farther. He didnt want Marinette further disappointed in him.

He gets up and cleans them again before laying back down, clutching at the sheets to keep his hands away from the opposing arms. Slowly he fell asleep, hopefully remaining that way until morning.


	3. Chapter Two: Cataclysm

**Major Trigger Warning for events toward the middle**

If Adrien liked anything about being home alone (with the exception of Plagg), it was exactly that. He was alone.

Nobody was there to ridicule him, to hurt him, to yell at him. Nobody was there for that.

Yet strangely, this aspect of being alone was also one of his least favorite things.

Nobody was there to talk to, nobody there to help him, nobody there to stop him from hurting himself. Nobody.

Sure, Plagg would be a help. If Plagg knew that was. Adrien wanted to keep this from his kwami as long as he could.

Early the following morning, Adrien awoke to the loud sound of his phone ringing. It was just barely daylight out.

Adrien grabbed his phone. Half asleep he answered.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly into the line.

"Adrien Agreste we need to have a discussion." Gabriel Agreste spoke sharply on the other line.

"About?" Adrien questioned, not thinking straight at the early hour.

"You know well what about. You have been out of school for three days and have been bailing out on your responsibilities to me." Gabriel told his son

"I've been sick. I can't go to school sick. And I gave up the photoshoots so i could do my school work which is more important than—" Adiren tried to defend himself.

And so began the argument that would completely shatter Adrien's promise to Marinette.

* * *

 _Worthless._

 _Waste of time._

 _Useless._

 _Awful._

 _Poor excuse of a son._

Adrien stood, shaking, in his bathroom. He successfully acquired a blade from his father's bathroom.

Plagg was in Adrien's room, looking for something to eat. He wanted to ask his human but didn't know where the blonde disappeared to.

Adrien gripped the bathroom counter so hard his knuckles turned white. His whole frame was trembling with silent sobs as he replayed the events of the last hour that lead him to this state.

He had his eyes clenched shut but that didn't stop the tears from streaking his pale cheeks.

He moved one of his hands to find the blade. He had to do this. He had too.

Plagg was roaming the teen's room. "Adrien?" The kwami called, searching for his human. He saw what had happened the night previous.

"I'm in here Plagg. I'm fine." Adrien called from the bathroom, doing everything he could to stop his voice from shaking.

Adrien was shaking violently. His mind told him to hurt himself, but his body wasn't having it.

As if on cue, Marinette called Adrien. The blonde's phone was on the floor, cracked from when he had thrown it after the fight with his dad.

The kwami floated over to his human's phone and pressed the answer button with his paws.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked through the line

"Marinette come here as quick as you can. I think Adrien is going to do something stupid. He needs you." The kwami spoke, nervous.

"I'll be there soon." Marinette said and hung up.

The black cat floated up and over to the bathroom.

"Adrien, I know what you're doing in there. It isn't worth it." Plagg said, perching on the doorknob on the outside of the bathroom.

Adrien's mind had overpowered his body and it felt sickeningly wrist wasn't majorly marked but he had made no attempt to clean up the blood that dripped freely down the scabs and scars.

Only one time other than this had Adrien ever considered suicide.

It was one of the rare occasions that Gabriel was home. Adrien hadn't gotten a great score on a test and his father had taken this anger at the bad grade and whatever went on in his life on the—at the time—thirteen year old.

"Plagg, I need your help." Adrien said opening the door partially as he pressed a rag to his bloodied wrist.

Plagg came in and would have said something but as soon as the creature floated into the room…

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien had spoken

Plagg obeyed and shifted Adrien into Chat Noir.

The now leather decked teen departed the bathroom, just as Marinette came to the unlocked gates.

Adrien made his way to the staircase and made his way to the roof. When he got there he leaned against the railing.

Marinette saw something on the roof and had picked up her pace, running to the door and opening it. She would have to thank Plagg later for doing this.

Adrien, now Chat, stood rigid. His arm as a human was still bleeding.

"Let's get this over with." He sighed

Marinette was scared at this point. She couldn't find Plagg or Adrien in the house. Then it clicked.

She had just barely made it to the roof in time.

"Cataclysm!" adrien spoke shakily, and this power was granted. He moved his hand right above his heart

"No!" Marinette cried, running toward him and tackling him, hard enough his ring fell off and he was Adrien again.

Plagg zipped out of the ring and floated above the scene before him.

Marinette was clutching Adrien and Plagg assumed the blonde was unconscious. His wrist was covered in blood.

"We have to get him to the hospital. Now." Marinette said to the two kwamis.

* * *

Marinette paced the hospital floor. Her shoes tapping against the linoleum.

"Adrien Agreste?" A nurse asked

Marinette turned and walked over to the nurse. "I'm here for Adrien."

"We need to have a discussion." The nurse said "Is there a way to contact Adrien's father?"

"No, there isn't." Marinette said, it was a partial lie "Adrien's father has no contact availability."

"Is there an adult or guardian we can call by chance miss?" The nurse asks

"I'll have to call my parents, but i am sure they will be willing. How severe is this situation?" Marinette said, pulling out her phone.

"Adrien's case is a little more on the severe side. It stretches against more than one area of mental health issues." The nurse said

Marinette dialed her parents quickly. No way in hell was she going to let Gabriel Agreste in on this. He was the whole cause of the start of Adrien's depression!

Marinette tapped her foot on the floor, waiting anxiously for her parents to answer the phone.

"Mom. Dad. I need you guys at the hospital, there is something wrong with Adrien and his father is in no position to help. The nurse needs to speak with someone that's a parental figure and you two are the closest Adrien has. Please come." Marinette said hurriedly once her mother picked up the phone. The raven haired girl hung up and tucked her phone in her pocket.

"Everything worked out?" The nurse asks

"Yeah, my parents will be here soon. Can I see him? Please?" Marinette asks

"Who are you to him may I ask?" The nurse says

"I'm his closest friend, practically his sister." Marinette says.

"It's always good to have friends and family around. I'll take you up to him." The nurse says

"Thank you." Marinette breathed in relief

"No problem. Follow me." The nurse says.

* * *

"Adrien!" Marinette said, seeing the blonde awake.

"Marinette." Adrien said.

Marinette was saddened by his tone. It seemed so broken down. She didn't like it one bit.

"They asked if Gabriel could be contacted, I told them no. But they needed to talk to a parental figure and me so I called my parents…" Marinette says

"Thank you so much." Adrien said "I don't want my dad to know about this."

"He's in no position to. He started your depression." She says

"Yeah, he did." Adrien says.

The nurse comes in the room "Miss Dupain-Cheng, may i see you in the hallway? You don't mind if i steal her fr a bit do you Adrien?" The nurse asks, giving him a small smile

"Take her. Just give her back when she's done." Adrien says

Marinette steps out into the hall.

* * *

"Do you and Adrien know each other?" Marinette asked "Outside of the hospital?"

"I worked with the Agreste family for years. It's how I got medical school paid for." The nurse said "I know all about Adrien's situation with his father. That's the only reason that I allowed your parents to be contacted."

"So whats going on?" Marinette asks

"This question is mostly for Marinette however if either of you have an answer feel free to speak." the nurse says to Marinette's parents. "Has Adrien been eating much lately?"

Marinette thought for a second. Her eyes widened and she shook her head "As far as I've seen he hasn't." She tells the nurse

"Us either, he came to our house a few times but kept giving us excuses why he'd come back after dinner." Sabine speaks up.

"I was looking at Adrien's vitals and he's had a startling weight drop over the times he's been in." The nurse says "I noticed a decline in his appetite before I left. But i didn't think this."

"It isn't surprising…" Marinette says

"What do you mean?" The nurse asked

"What do you know Marinette?" Tom asked

"Adrien was a model for his father. He did photo shoots in the park all the time. He stopped recently and i'll bet it's because of what he was doing to himself. I think he stopped eating so much to maintain the thin appearance he needed as a model." Marinette explains "I could be wrong but it does make a lot of sense."

"I think you're right Marinette." The nurse replies "Adrien will be discharged a week from today if all goes well, unless Gabriel is notified or someone steps up to help him recover and make sure this doesn't happen again, Adrien will have to go to a psychiatric hospital for treatment."

"No way Mr. Agreste should be involved." Marinette says "He's terrible to Adrien. That's the main reason Adrien started hurting himself in the first place."

"I know this well Marinette." The nurse said "He's been doing this since he was thirteen. I caught him on a few occasions and cleaned them for him. I shouldn't even be giving the option for the opening for anyone else to help him, but i know well what Gabriel Agreste is like."

Sabine and Tom shared a glance "We can, Marinette will help him. She's a minor still. Adrien and her are such close friends, it's only fair we try to help him." Sabine says.

"Really?" Marinette asks "You'll do that?"

"Yes. We will" She nods slowly.

"Marinette, you are doing a major favor to Adrien. Thank you." The nurse says

Marinette nods "Can I go see him again?" Marinette asks

"Yes, you may." The nurse nods

Marinette goes back into the room.

Adrien looks over at her. He doesn't say anything. She doesn't either.

She walks over to his bed. She grabs his hand, no longer scared.

"Adrien Agreste, I don't know why the hell you would ever do this to yourself. You are amazing, funny, smart, talented and you are absolutely needed. I care about you and now i'm even more terrified for you. You are a fantastic person and you're father is an idiot if he can't see that." She says finally, breaking the silence

"Marinette, save your breath. It's useless and so am I." He sighs.

"No, you aren't. You are Chat Noir, this whole city needs you." Marinette said

"No, _I_ am not needed. _Chat Noir_ is needed. Chat Noir can and will be replaced. Marinette, I don't want you wasting your time on a hopeless case." Adrien says

"If you weren't worth it, if you weren't needed, if nobody cared about you, would my family step up to help you. Would I be here trying to convince you of things that are completely opposite of what you think of yourself?" Marinette asks

"Marinette, you can't save me. Not from myself. I've dealt with this since i was thirteen. Three years I've dealt with this. You can't help me at this point." Adrien tried to protest

"No. I'm going to help you. I can damn well can try to at least. You can't convince me otherwise." Marinette says. Hearing he'd been doing this for three years scared the hell out of her.

She didn't wait for him to speak again. She threw herself on him and wrapped him in a hug.

He grew stiff at the sudden touch. But eventually relaxed in her touch and hugged her back. The tape and gauze scratching against her jacket. He tucked her head into her shoulder.

"Adrien, please let me help you…" Marinette says softly.

"You can't… Marinette… I'm not worth it." He says "Not worth your care, not worth your kindness, not even worth your help…" He speaks, voice shaky and muffled against Marinette's coat.

"Adrien, you are. You might not believe it but you so are. Please Adrien, I beg you, let me help you." Marinette says

Adrien didn't reply. Marinette could feel his small frame shaking and heard a few small sniffles. Marinette figured Adrien was crying, sobbing even, and it still made her want to cry. A few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you." Adrien said softly.

Yet he couldn't thank her enough. He didn't know how to feel. But finally he had someone.

Someone who cared.

Someone who wanted to help him for the sake of his wellbeing, not for profits.

Someone who was willing to rescue him from the hell that was his own self.

Someone who loved him.

 _Someone_.

Adrien Agreste finally had someone.

Despite the tears. Regardless of the present issue. Against all the things wrong with him at the moment. Adrien pulled back shortly, eyes wet and red. Tears were still falling down but he'd stopped shaking. He looked up into Marinette's eyes. For once, he did something he hadn't done truly in a few years.

Adrien Agreste gave Marinette Dupain-Cheng a true, real, genuine smile.


	4. Chapter Three: History

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the crazy delay. I've been really ill and slammed with back to school prep and my gosh it sucks. I've not been able to write much lately either. And I was sort of losing my Miraculous spark, but it came back full force at four in the morning when I couldn't sleep. So turns out, with the help of four bottles of Gatorade, a bunch of Trolli gummies and a bunch of inspiration I stayed up for five hours working on this, including changing the title. I slept pretty much all day yesterday. So have chapter three (finally!) a day after I finish. I hope its decent enough because like i said, I wrote it at four am. Sorry for the wait and the long authors note, without further delay, here's chapter three of Beneath His Mask, a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir story. (formerly entitled Time Cannot Erase)**

"You really care about him, don't you?" Tikki asked her half-asleep owner.

Marinette woke herself up. "Yeah, I do. I hate seeing him like this."

Plagg wiggled his way out of Adrien's shirt pocket at the conversation

"He's only even slightly happy when he's with you, you know that?" Plagg questions the female.

"What?" Marinette questioned curiously

"When he's with you he's happy." Plagg says

"You're good luck radiates from you." Tikki says to her "It makes Adrien feel happy."

"Really?" Marinette questions

The kwamis nod

"He needs you Marinette. Really needs you." Plagg says "I knew his thought pattern when he tried to use his cataclysm on himself."

"What was it?" Marinette asks

"He kept thinking about you. How you wouldn't be happy if he did this. Though as much as he struggled internal the bad had overpowered him." Plagg tells her sadly "He loves you so much. More than he can explain and more than you know."

Marinette smiled softly at Plagg.

"Marinette, you should get some rest. Adrien is going to be up in a few hours." Tikki says

"Alright Tikki." Marinette says "Wake me up when he's up."

"Fine." Tikki says to her human

Adrien stirred to the sunlight streaming into the hospital room.

Marinette was awake. She got out of the chair and walked over to his bed. She reached a hand out and brushed his blonde bangs off his forehead.

At her touch, Adrien's eyes opened.

Marinette smiled down at him "Morning sleepy kitty."

"Morning my lady." He speaks, voice still sluggish from sleep

"How do you feel?" She questions

"I've been better. I've been worse." Adrien tells her.

"I guess that's good in a way." Marinette says

Adrien nods. He edges out of her touch and sits up "Did you stay overnight?"

Marinette blushes slightly "Of course I did"

"Thank you for staying." He tells her

"Not that big a deal silly kitty. I care about you and I don't see anyone else coming any time soon." Marinette shrugs

"It is a big deal to me. Because i've never had anyone care enough to stay with me the other times i've been in the hospital." Adrien tells her

"Other times?" Marinette questions "Why have you been in before?"

"How much do you know?" Adrien questions "About me?"

"You mean about your self harm history and case of anorexia nervosa?" Marinette replies "I know a lot about it."

"How'd you find out about my eating disorder?" He said, not denying the truth. He couldn't do that. Not now. Not after she saved his life.

"The nurse told me and my parents. Did you notice who your nurse is?" Marinette asked

"Not really. I should but I haven't noticed yet." Adrien said

"One of your old secretaries, Nathalie." Marinette said

"Really?" Adrien questioned

Marinette nodded. "So back to what this stemmed from, what were the other times you were in the hospital?"

"Appendicitis." Adrien speaks "And a few instances where my eating disorder caught up to me. Passing out during shoots and stuff." He tells her, slightly tense as if talking about this made him slightly uncomfortable.

Marinette bites her lip slightly. "Why'd you do it? Any of it in the first place."

"My father." He replies

 _That's it, the minute i see Gabriel Agreste I'm going to slap some sense into him._ Marinette thought bitterly.

"I hurt myself after my mom left, I felt like it was my fault she left. And my dad repeatedly told me this too. I took out my frustration of it all on my body. I starved myself so i would keep up the perfect model body I needed. All i ever did was just further and further destroy myself. And I've tried to help myself but it's reached the point I can't." Adrien had explained to her

"You've been doing it on your own. But now you have me. And my family. There's no way in hell you have to go through this alone. Not anymore. I want to help you. The only thing is, you need to be willing to receive my help."

"Marinette. I can't." Adrien said

"You can't? Or you don't want to try?" Marinette questioned "Adrien please. My mother, father, and myself all want to help you. When Nino and Alya find out they'll want to help too. Please just let us."

"No, I can't. Marinette, I can't recover." Adrien told her

"Why not?" Marinette's voice was full of pleading.

"Every second of every day I'm thinking about hurting myself. Every time I even think about eating something, my stomach twists. Every time I eat something, it takes too much willpower to not throw it back up. I've dug myself too deep Mari. And I don't want you to help. I don't want to hurt you if I simply can't fight any more." Adrien told her

Marinette's eyes shimmered with tears "You're already hurting me. Watching you suffer the way you do hurts Adrien. It physically hurts me that someone as kind, intelligent, handsome, compassionate, curious, fearless and extravagant as you is going through this torture all by self infliction." Marinette said, tears falling from her eyes as she spoke.

Adrien looked down, his own tears falling. "None of that is true Marinette. None of it."

"Adrien Agreste it is absolutely true. It hurts that you can't see that. And you know something else, I love you so much. It kills me to see you torture yourself so badly. It hurts that you tear yourself down so brutally. You don't deserve to go through any of this. You, Adrien Agreste, deserve so much better for your life. Please let me, let us help you." Marinette said.

The door to the hospital room opened and Alya came in.

"She's right Adrien. Please. Let us help." Alya said.

"You got my text?" Marinette asked Alya.

The tanned girl nodded "Of course." She says, tossing a backpack to Marinette "Lemme talk to him, get yourself cleaned up."

"Alright fine." Marinette said "I'll bring back lunch alright?"

Alya nodded. "Go on girl."

Marinette glanced at Adrien "Think about what I said." She replies before heading out of the room.

Alya sighed and walked over to Adrien's bedside, smiling slightly in a kind gesture.

"Never thought I'd see you this way Adrien." Alya said, in vain attempts to tease. Yet her voice was actually slightly sad.

"Ah, yeah. Me either." Adrien told her.

"Adrien, for real though, you need to let us help you. Marinette really cares about you. And so do I. So does Nino. We are all here for you." Alya told him "Well, not _all_ physically here. Nino's sick."

"I know what you mean." Adrien tells her, giving her a ghost of a smile.

Alya returned his smile. "She's really worried about you, we all are." Alya said "Why didn't you tell any of us about this?"

"I didn't want to drag anyone into my problems. But then when my father found out he made me swear not to tell anyone. He didn't want me tainting the Agreste name." Adrien said

"Your father has seriously horrible ideals." Alya said "He should help you, not tear you down and make you suppress this."

"Would you mind telling him that?" Adrien replied sarcastically.

Alya laughed slightly. She sat in Marinette's seat.

"How have you been Alya?" Adrien asks

"Oh, sam as always. I'm okay." She shrugs "Insanely worried about you and Marinette though."

"What's wrong with Marinette?" Adrien asked

"She never leaves this place. It took more digital convincing than me telling her to leave." Alya said "Don't get me wrong, her motives are selfless and she cared so much about you…"

"But she's obsessed with making sure that i am okay." He finished for her.

Alya nodded. "Yeah, She is."

"I tried to get her to stop. I'm sorry Alya." Adrien told Alya.

"It isn't your fault. Marinette is a very compassionate person." Alya said "So, what are they going to do with you once you're stable enough to leave?"

"I think I'm staying with Marinette for a while. Her family said they'd help me recover." He states "Because my father is in no position to."

"Who told you that?" Alya had questioned as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Marinette." He replies simply

"You must have connections with someone in this hospital." Alya said "I'm pretty sure in events like this it is run by the patient's guardian and there's two choices, either psychiatric hospitalization or parental help."

"My main nurse was one of the people that used to take care of me. She worked for my father to pay for med school, but as his acts became more violent, she left." Adrien says "She remembers me. And she remembers him."

"Oh Adrien…" Alya sighed "You've been through hell, haven't you."

"It's still not over." Adrien says

Before Alya can ask more about what he says, Marinette opens the door, hair still wet as it hangs on her face. In her hands was a box.

"My parents wanted me to bring some pastries." Marinette says "were you guys talking because i can stay in the hall if—"

Adrien chuckles "Relax Marinette."

Marinette gives him a smile and Alya stands

"Those pastries smell fantastic." Alya says

"Here, take your pick." Marinette says, opening the box.

Alya smiles and looks in the box, she reaches for one and Marinette hits her hand

"Oh come on, you said i could take my pick." Alya says

"Adrien, could you excuse us?" Marinette says

"I can't exactly stop you." He chuckles.

Marinette grabs Alya's arm and pulls her in the hall

"Hey girl, what was that all about?" Alya questions

"Adrien has been starving himself, apparently for at least a few months…" Marinette says

"He what?" Alya questioned

"I'm trying to get him to eat. So I figure, why not try to at least tempt him with one of his favorite treats from my parents bakery." Marinette says

"Smart girl. If i had known I wouldn't have reached for it." Alya said

"Come on, let's get back in there, I love Adrien but I don't trust him by himself for long." Marinette says

Alya nods and the two girls go back in the room. Alya grabs a pastry and goes to sit in one of the chairs in the hospital room.

"Adrien, I brought you a croissant." Marinette smiles

Adrien seems to liven up slightly at the mention of it. He always loved the croissants from Marinette's family's bakery.

"Mari, I actually can't." He says, coming to realization.

"Please try." Marinette says

"Alright, alright fine." He says "Only because I love your parents croissants."

Marinette smiles "Yeah, sure." She says sarcastically as she hands him the croissant.

He wouldn't deny it, it actually felt good to finally eat something. But he had a lingering fear that something would happen because of it.

And he was right to assume what he had. He had eaten the whole croissant, according to Marinette it had been the smallest in the batch.

"Gotta go, I'll pay you a visit tomorrow." Alya had said about an hour after Marinette came back

"Okay." Marinette said

"Thanks for coming Alya." Adrien said

"No problem Adrien." Alya told him as she left.

Marinette turned to him "Adrien, are you alright? You look a bit paler than you were earlier."

Adrien bit his lip, swallowing thickly as he nodded "Yeah, just a little sick from actually eating something. It should pass."

Marinette dug in the backpack she had brought when she came back. She pulled out a water bottle and handed it to Adrien "Try drinking some water." She states as she glances around the room.

There was a bathroom in the hospital room. Marinette walked in. Just as a precaution she grabbed the small trash can by the sink.

Adrien gave her a curious glance but then it clicked what she was doing

"Marinette, I should be fine. Give it an hour and this feeling will pass." Adrien tries to tell her

"Fine." Marinette says "I'm keeping it out here just in case."

Adrien shrugs "Alright."

Marinette sat on the foot of the hospital bed. Adrien had curled his knees to his chest to give her room, so Marinette sat cross legged on the foot of the bed.

The two had begun a conversation.

Five.

Ten.

Fifteen.

Thhings looked okay, at least how they seemed. Adrien hadn't been sick yet. That was good, wasn't it?

Twenty Five.

Thirty.

Thirty Five.

Forty.

By now, forty minutes into their conversation, Marinette's anxieties eased. Maybe he would be able to keep down the croissant.

He was laughing before it started. "No way, That's why you kept turning me down as-" He broke off

"Adrien…" Marinette started

"I-I'm fine." Adrien stammered "Just...a bit sick. Just give me a few minutes." He reached for the water bottle shakily and took a small sip.

The room was quiet, other than the steady beeping of monitors. But even those seemed quiet as Marinette waited to see if Adrien was right.

A choking sound emitted from the blonde's pale lips and Marinette was quick to act. She got off the bed and grabbed the trashcan she had brought from the bathroom. She placed her hand between Adrien's shoulder's to keep him up.

The blonde then proceeded to choke up the water an croissant.

Marinette sighed as she rubbed her back. "Adrien Agreste, what am I going to do with you…" She murmured under her breath.


	5. Chapter Four: Road to Recovery

**Hey guys! I'm back super early with a new chapter. So I just found out today that my real life friend Bridget has a . Her username is my counterpart. She is Rebellious Ladybug. She has an AMAZING Adrienette sick fic up called "Always There" and wow it's really well written. Sorry. Shameless friend promotion. XD. Anyway, I had such an interesting time writing this story. I was on the train when I wrote the ending and I read it out loud to my friend and anyone who hear me just looked at me and told me it was very poetic. So. I guess that's a good thing. Also, this chapter reveals the entire truth about Adrien's past. There are mentions of child abuse and a minor relapse on Adrien's side. This chapter is so jam packed with all kinds of things. I am excited to share it with all of you. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. -Cricket (Mione)**

 **Also, I should have put this in previous chapters but I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO MIRACULOUS LADYBUG, NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS AND CANON PLOT LINE. I ONLY OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE EVENTS OCCURRED IN "** ** _BENEATH HIS MASK"_** **NOTHING ELSE IS MINE. NOT EVEN THE ACTUAL CHARACTERS.**

 **Alright, now I have that out of the way, Enjoy the fourth installment of '** ** _Beneath His Mask_** **' entitled "Road to Recovery"**

 **Triggers: Same as always. Eating Disorder, self harm, depression. Also, in this chapter there are mentions of child abuse and some very colorful language.**

By the end of the first week, Adrien was taken off a few machines.

By the end of the second, he was off completely. But he had to stay in the hospital for a bit more observation.

He took this time to walk around the hospital room. He had gotten a shower, finally, and could properly hug Marinette.

It wasn't until almost the end of his fourth week that the blonde was cleared to go. He was incredibly relieved. Except he wouldn't be going to his old home. No. He would be going to Marinette's. And staying there until his recovery was finished. Whether his father liked it or not.

It was almost seven that night when the first call came in. Adrien didn't answer because Marinette was teaching him how to bake.

At roughly nine, another call came in. Adrien didn't answer because he was helping Marinette clean up. Though they seemed to make more of a mess as they did so. Putting sprinkles and flour on each other. Smearing frosting on each other's faces. For once Adrien was genuinely happy.

The next call came at eleven, as Adrien came back into Marinette's room after showering to wash off the flour and sprinkles and frosting and all the other baking ingredients.

He didn't hear it at first. Too busy laughing with Marinette.

"Hey. I'll be right back. I'm going to get in the shower." Marinette says, grabbing her clothes

"Alright." Adrien said, going over to his makeshift bed in the corner. It was just a mess of blankets and pillows but it worked just fine. Probably the feline in him.

Marinette smiled softly. She was so excited, proud even, that Adrien had been recovering so well. He was finally able to keep down lighter things. Soups, dry bread, yogurt. He was recovering. Occasionally he could even keep down a few sweets from the shop.

His phone rang yet again. The blonde reached over and groaned as he saw the Caller ID… Gabriel Agreste.

The model had changed the contact name. Gabriel didn't deserve to be called Father or Dad other than verbally. To Adrien, he was just Gabriel Agreste. Absolute jackass.

"Where are you Adrien? You've been gone for weeks!" Gabriel roared the second Adrien answered

"The past four weeks I was in the hospital." Adrien said "For alternatives I turned to thanks to you."

"Does anybody know?" Gabriel asked

"Yes. Marinette and her family. That's where I am. They're better help than you could ever be." Adrien snaps

"Excuse you? You have no right to drag anyone into this." Gabriel spoke

Adrien scoffed and began to pace Marinette's floor. "Drag anyone into this? Damn it do you even hear yourself. What I've been doing could fucking kill me."

"Watch your language you useless boy." Gabriel says

"That's the whole fucking problem. You've done nothing but tear me down, rip into me, cut deep in my weakest points? What kind of father even fucking thinks about that? I know damn well that isn't what a father is supposed to do. You're supposed to care about me. Help me. Not break me to the point i've rendered to severely harming myself. I've starved myself just to fit your unrealistic views of what I should be." Adrien says sharply. Gabriel was getting it now.

Marinette had finished her shower and cracked her bedroom door open. She'd step in if things got out of hand.

"You're underage. I could call the cops and bring you back." Gabriel stated

Adrien hissed under his breath "For what? So you can break me further, make me take the blade deeper in my skin. Fucking force myself to be sicker even if I haven't eaten anything? So you can ignore me and leave me alone? Is that why you want me back?" Adrien snapped.

Marinette whimpered softly at these threats of what Adrien would do to himself. He's come so far!

Adrien wasn't done "You arrogant, selfish bastard. All you care about is your damn profits. Never once do you ever fucking stop and think about if I might need you. Or someone. Anyone that can help me before it's too late. Fucking hell you don't ever think about anyone but yourself." Adrien spoke sharply "You can take this to court if you wish. You will lose the court case. I know you will. The abuse of a child is not praised in the federal court. In no court. I have scars and bruises to prove what you've done to me. So you can call the cops. Go ahead. But I will win. And don't you ever fucking call me again. As far as I'm concerned and you should be too, I am no longer your son." He spoke sharply.

By now his jaw was clenched in anger and his hand gripped the phone hard. Adrien hated Gabriel, and the longer he was on a call with him, the more he wanted to go back to his old habits.

"You worthless boy. You don't deserve to be my son. You're own mother left because she didn't want anything to do with you. And neither do I. But I'm legally stuck with you." Gabriel hissed "You weren't to tell anyone about how messed up you are. You have tainted the Agreste name."

Adrien didn't listen anymore. He hung up the phone but didn't pull it away yet. He saw the scars on his arm out of the corner of his eye. The blonde trembled and suddenly was entirely unsteady on his feet.

"Adrien…" Marinette started, coming closer to him

Adrien was silent. He couldn't relapse. Not yet. He'd been clean for a little over a month. Why should he shatter that now. He grew more and more unsteady, swaying slightly.

The phone fell from Adrien's hand and clattered to the ground, falling on to the carpet.

"Adrien… You're-" Marinette was cut off as Adrien broke away from her and went into the bathroom. "Adrien! Don't do anything-" She was cut off by the door slamming.

Adrien had slammed the door behind him. He collapsed against it. What had he done?

 **Click.**

Never had that sound been so sickening to Marinette.

"Adrien… Please don't do this." Marinette pleaded

"Why not?" Adrien spoke back to her "He's right."

"No he isn't." Marinette said

She heard shuffling and the sound of cabinets being opened and closed.

"Adrien! Don't you dare!" She spoke quickly.

No response.

Marinette dashed to her room. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed her parents. They were out at a show. But right now Marinette needed them. _**Adrien**_ needed them.

She ran back to the bathroom, pounding on the door again.

"Marinette?" Sabine asked as she picked up

"Mom. Please come home. Something's happened" Marinette choked out

"What's happened sweetheart?" Sabine questions

"A-Adrien…" Marinette stammered. She tilted her head to the side to keep her phone on the call as she pounded on the door again. "Adrien please don't do it." She pleaded.

"Marinette. Stay with him. We'll get there as fast as we can." Sabine says.

"O-okay…" Marinette sighs as she stops hitting the door.

She turns around and slides down against it, back against the wall.

"Adrien, please…" She mumbled softly.

"Marinette, what happened?" Sabine asked

"Adrien and I were baking today. We made a huge mess of ourselves as we were doing so. Adrien showered first. Then I got in the shower after he came back to my room. Gabriel called him…" Marinette says "I couldn't hear Gabriel's side but Adrien seemed incredibly hurt by it after he hung up." Marinette continues explaining "I don't know what is going on, but I know him. And I am completely terrified."

"He's going to be okay. Can you get to him?" Sabine asks

"N-not that I know of. He locked the door." Marinette says

"Keep trying to get in. Keep talking to him. We'll be home soon." Sabine said.

Marinette hung up.

Tikki came out of Marinette's room "Can't you go in through the window Marinette?"

"It's too high off the ground. I can't get to it." Marinette says

"Maybe Marinette can't…" Tikki started

Marinette looks up at her kwami "But, Ladybug can!" She says "Tikki! Spots on!"

Marinette transformed into her superhero persona. She ran into her room and jumped out of the skylight to the balcony on the roof. She unclipped her yo-yo and swung it, wrapping it around the rail and swinging over the side. She just barely landed on the exterior ledge outside the bathroom window.

Marinette was hurt when she looked into the window. Adrien was leaning against the door. His legs were pulled to his chest and a stream of blood trailed down his arm that he made no move to clean.

She slid the window open and tumbled in, transforming back into Marinette. Adrien's head snapped up and he went to speak

"Don't even." She started, voice laced with a warning tone but with worry as well.

She grabbed a towel and the first aid kit from under the sink. She walks over and leans over him, unlocking the door. She held her hand out for Adrien. He took it and stood. She wasted no time pushing him over and easing him onto the side of the bathtub. She sets her materials down and grabs the injured arm carefully, before going to work.

"Marinette why are you doing this?" He asks

"Because Adrien," She says as she works "I care about what happens to you. I care about and love you so much."

"Why though? I've done nothing but trouble you for the last month." He tells her "I shouldn't have brought you into this mess of mine."

"Mess? Adrien, no." She shakes her head "I took up this responsibility to help you because you and I both know, if I hadn't you'd be dead by now."

"Would that honestly be so bad?" Adrien questions

"Yes!" Marinette says "I care about what happens to you. I care about what you do to yourself." She finishes wrapping the wounds "Every day you do this, every time someone hurts you this bad, it kills me. You deserve so much better than what you have. So much better than Gabriel. So much better than Depression. So much better than self harm and anorexia. You deserve so much better. Adrien Agreste, I love you so much. I'm terrified to lose you."

Adrien looks up, tears still shimmering in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Marinette's eyes meet his. Blue meeting green. The next moment he stands up quickly and places a kiss on her lips.

Marinette didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

"Marinette? Adrien?" A voice called in the house.

Marinette pulled away and opened the bathroom door. She held her hand out for Adrien, who grasped hers and laced his fingers with hers.

"We'll be down in a second!" Marinette calls

"Want me to grab a sweatshirt?" He asks

At first. Marinette is confused. Then it clicks. She shakes her head "You don't have to hide it from us." She says

Adrien nods slowly "Sorry I'm just-" He starts

"Used to it?" She finishes "That sucks but you honestly shouldn't be used to that." She says

Adrien merely nods again and the duo make their way downstairs. As they reach the bottom, Marinette stops.

Sabine is first to act. She comes forward "Adrien honey, are you alright? Did anything happen?" She asks at first.

Adrien nods slightly. It was then that Sabine noticed the wrapping.

"What happened? You were doing so well…" Sabine says

"I know and I am incredibly sorry. My father has a very manipulative nature. He can get into my head extremely quick." Adrien says "Staying here and not getting ridiculed every day has made me vulnerable to it. I am very sorry."

"A man like that has no place to be out in society." Tom speaks

"It's worse than you and Mama know." Marinette says

"Marinette…" Adrien starts

"No Adrien." Marinette says "My parents need to know. They need to know everything."

"What are you talking about Marinette? What's going on?" Sabine asks

Marinette looks to Adrien "Tell them. Tell them or I will."

"Marinette… I don't…" He looks over at her and gives in "Okay."

"Everyone. Living room. Now." Marinette directs.

They all follow and sit on the grabs Adrien hand as they sit.

"Adrien, tell them." Marinette says

"The whole start of what was happening… is happening… with me started five years ago when my mother left." Adrien starts "My dad grew angry and bitter. He blamed me for her leaving. Eventually he lashed all his frustrations on me. Shoving me into walls, pushing me down, hitting me. I guess the best way to describe it was he treated me like a bully would treat an underclassman." Adrien tells them. "Six months after, he got into my head. Manipulated me into believing him. I lashed all those negative thoughts on my skin. Then I started working for my father and I wanted nothing more to please him just so I wouldn't get hurt. I made myself sick when I I just stopped." He sighs as he finishes.

The recollection hurt worse than he thought. But he was in too deep. He looked down and closed his eyes, trying to suppress the tears bound to come. He felt Marinette wrap an arm around his shoulders and gave him a slight squeeze.

He looks up, opening his eyes again. "Once my father found out, instead of helping me. He hid me." Adrien told them "He got a private makeup artist to work some magic to hide the injuries. For school, he made me stay home. He knew i would seek help." He looks over to Marinette "But then someone amazing was thrown into my life. Someone with a heart of pure gold. Someone that actually cared. Then, a few more were added. But it was all brought back to her, Marinette has saved my life on more than one occasion."

"Adrien… I'm so sorry. Nobody deserves such a cruel fate. Especially you." Sabine says

"Wait a second…." Marientte says, turning to Adrien "You've been going to our school for almost two years. Why is it nobody found out sooner?"

"Because, suicidal as I get," Adrien says causing Marinette to wince "He threatened to kill me if I sought help. And I know he would seriously do it."

"That's it. I'm calling the police. Gabriel Agreste must be held charged for what he's done." Sabine says

"Mrs. Cheng, I appreciate it. But please don't." Adrien says

"Why not Adrien, Gabriel already knows at least one other person knows." Marinette says

"He'll kill me." Adrien tells her.

"We'll protect you. You are practically family at this point. I'm calling it in." Tom says

For once, Adrien doesn't have the will to protest. He nods slowly

"I'll be right back." Marinette said grinning. "It'll for sure get your mind off all this trouble." With that, Marinette stands and goes to leave

"Marinette, when you get the chance, take the basket on top of the fridge down to the bakery." Sabine says, smiling at her daughter.

Marinette nods and goes into the kitchen, grabbing it.

Adrien sat silently on the couch, what could he say anyway?

"Why were you so resistant to tell us this?" Sabine asks

"Because I…" He trails off, afraid to say the truth.

"What is it?" Sabine questions "Please don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"I've never had this. This sense of someone caring for me. Not since this whole thing started. I didn't want you to believe your help was unappreciated. I didn't want to lose this." He tells her

"We know you appreciate our help. I can see it in the way you act. Even today, you helped Marinette bake. Your appreciation is noticed." Sabine says "And Adrien, you can stay here as long as you want."

Adrien cant help it, but a cross between a laugh and a sob of pure relief emits from his throat "Thank you." He says and stands, walking over to her. He hesitates a moment before giving her a hug.

Sabine hugs back, a fond smile on her face.

Marinette comes back in a few seconds later, a basket on her arm. "Come on Adrien, let's go."

"Where?" He asks

"The balcony." Marinette says

* * *

The duo lay out on the balcony together, staring at the stars.

They had been silent most of the time. Splitting a few cookies and croissants.

Adrien is the one to break the silence.

"You know something marientte, i've been thinking since we came up here…"

Marinette is confused at first "Oh yeah? About what?"

"Us." Adrien says

"What about us?" She questions nervously

"You and I are perfect for our assigned Miraculouses." He speaks softly "For the power of destruction cannot be existent without the power of creation. Destructive nature cannot be real without the nature of creation. Destruction cannot live without creation. Creation cannot be true without the power of destruction. And destruction always needs creation to survive. Without creation, destruction is nothing. Destruction needs creation. Much like I need you." He tells her, the faint breeze rustling the plants only adding to the deep poeticness of the moment.

Marinette turns her head toward Adrien, tear shimmering in her eyes.

"Much like destruction and creation," She tells him "Apart we are weak forces of nature. Together we are unstoppable."


	6. Chapter Five: A New Hope

**Hey, I'm back! Alright so there are a few things I need to address. One, I am not fluent in French. I either look up french translations or ask my french teacher. Second, I am writing this story set in the year of 2015. This is because an extremely feelsy idea was given to me by a friend and to enact it I needed to write the story in the year 2015. And third, the pacing of this story is written in a more likely scenario. So, If you don't like it. Then leave. Also, the end of this chapter (plus a majority of the next one) was based off of a friend's disdain in the lack of Mari sick fics. so. Okay.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous. Sorry guys. I just own the idea of this story.**

 **ALRIGHT lets get on with Chapter Five**

The courtroom was cold. That much was obvious.

It had been two weeks since Tom had called the police. Now, Adrien, Marinette, Tom, Sabine, and Gabriel were in the courtroom.

"Hey, no matter what happens, you'll be alright." Marinette says, holding Adrien's hand.

"I hope you're right." Adrien sighs

"Come on, let's put Gabriel in jail. Where he belongs." Marinette says.

With this, they go into the courtroom.

* * *

"Do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, solemnly swear you will tell the truth and only the truth?" Marinette was asked by one of the officers

Hand up, she nodded "I solemnly swear to tell the truth and only the truth." She says as she sits.

"Please give us your accounts of the sides of the case." The officer said

Marinette looked to Adrien then to the officer.

"It was Thursday July twenty-first." Marinette begins "My family owns a bakery. I was working a shift that day because I was out of school. Adrien came over around three thirty. I was restocking the shelves when he arrived. When I heard the door open I assumed it was a customer. However when I looked up, I saw Adrien. He wasn't in a good state. He had been bloody, bruised. His hair was messy and his clothes weren't in a perfect shape either. Instead of making him wait until I was to close up, I locked the doors to the bakery and took him upstairs to clean him up. My parents were informed but had been out on errands. Later in the night, Adrien had to return home to evade trouble with his father. The afternoon after, I received a call that due to self caused injury, Adrien was in the hospital and Gabriel Agreste was nowhere to be found." Marinette explains

"What kind of injury specifically?" The officer questions.

"Cutting. He took a blade and cut his wrists." Marienette said "Adrien, come here."

Adrien nodded and came up to the stand.

"Show the officer." She tells him.

Slowly, Adrien pulls up his sleeves and shows the markings.

"I had then gone to the hospital to make sure he was alive." Marinette said as Adrien went back to where he sat "I asked and received information from a nurse and discovered there was more issues than self harm. That Adrien was suffering anorexia and severe depression. I myself struggled with, and occasionally still do struggle with depression. I know there are medications and had asked if he took any. The nurse told me that, while it was offered, Adrien could not receive it without parental consent which had been denied."

Adrien's eyes widened slightly. Marinette had depression? She knew all this about him and he missed that in her? The blonde would inquire about it later that night, once the court was settled.

"As I think now, I was oblivious of signs in him not just of depression, self harm, suicide and anorexia nervosa, but signs that justified physical and emotional abuse. He always had bruises and was always in pain. He grew to be reckless, rash, and unthoughtful. He would put himself in the line of crossfire by choice more than once." Marinette said "August twenty-second Adrien came to stay with my family and has been thus far."

Sabine, Tom and Adrien were impressed at how fluently she spoke. How she threaded her words together, how she expressed certain words to emphasize her points. How she came up with this to protect the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir

"Gabriel Agreste needs to be imprisoned for his crimes against his own son. As expressed by Adrien before me, this has been occurring for years. Our lawyer gave you medical documents justifying our side. Gabriel Agreste has brought no evidence. His defense was sloppy and thrown together for the sake of his reputation." Marinette says. She stands up and steps off the bench, but she isn't finished. Instead, she walks in front of the judge, standing to face him.

"Your honor, I have done my research leading up to this case. The results of a child abuse case renders the child in a foster system or an adoptive home. Anywhere that is safer. Adrien Agreste has no living relatives. My family, if Gabriel Agreste is indeed found guilty, is willing to take on the responsibility of Adrien Agreste and can assure to provide a safe, stable home environment."

The judge nods "Miss Dupain, you provide an excellent case. The jury will need to discuss this case. It is very serious and you are correct, there is a lot of evidence on your side. The court is on recess for the time being. Stay close, if the evidence checks out, it may not take incredibly long to reach the verdict."

Marinette nods and returns to her seat next to Adrien.

Adrien looks at her "You're amazing Marinette."

"No," She smiles softly "I'm miraculous."

Adrien chuckles "Good job my lady." He tells her "But really, you pitched an amazing case. Defended well and supported yourself. I'm impressed."

"Marinette, where did you learn that?" Sabine asks

"I'm not exactly sure." Marinette said "I guess when I am incredibly passionate about something, I can defend myself. Or in this case, defend Adrien."

"Well, it was amazing." Adrien tells her "Thank you."

"You deserve amazing. Way more amazing than Gabriel Agreste." Marinette said.

"I'm glad you think so." Adrien says

Marinette kisses his cheek softly.

* * *

Four hours. It took four hours for the judges to reach a verdict.

"Members of the court, take your seats." The judge said.

"Come on. Let's go…" Marinette says to Adrien, taking his hand.

The two sat next to each other. There was nervous tension throughout the whole courtroom.

"Hey, whatever the verdict is, everything is going to be just fine." Marinette tells Adrien.

"Thanks Mari." He says softly.

Marinette nods giving him a small smile of assurance. Though he is resistant to reveal himself and is trying desperately to hide it, Adrien is terrified. And Marinette can tell, just by how stiff he sits and thick he speaks. And Marinette can't blame him either.

Marinette vowed that if the sentence wasn't what they hoped, she would call for a retrial. She also vowed to keep doing that until Gabriel Agreste was imprisoned for his actions. Though these deep promises went unspoken.

"The jury has reached a decision," The judge says looking at the paper "Charged under multiple accounts of the physical abuse, emotional abuse, and neglect of a minor, Gabriel Agreste is hereby found guilty and shall be sentenced to a minimum five year incarceration."

"Impossible!" Gabriel goes to protest.

The officers grab him and cuff him.

"The verdict is final. Court dismissed." The judge says

Marinette turned to Adrien. And when she did she was greeted with the best sight ever.

Adrien was smiling so broadly. A bittersweet smile. He was free. He was safe. And he would remain that way. He would remain with Marinette's family. And he was recovering. This was all so amazing.

"Come on, let's go home." She tells him, standing and holding a hand out for him.

Gladly, he takes it.

* * *

"Marinette," Adrien starts as Marinette comes back into her room that night after showering "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Marinette questions, grabbing her hair between the folds of the towel and drying it

"When were you going to tell me you have depression?" Adrien asks her

"I wasn't going to." Marinette states simply

Adrien sighs, "Why not?"

Marinette sits at her desk "You had enough to deal with

"Have you acted on your depression?" Adrien says

Marinette chuckles nervously "Hardly see why it matters now."

"Coccinelle..?" Adrien asks

"Adrien, I'm all right." Marinette tells him, "I'm going to grab a snack, want a croissant?"

He smiles softly, "Sure."

Marinette nods and leaves the room.

"Tikki?" Adrien says The red kwami wakes up and floats to Adrien.

"Yes?" She questions.

"What can you tell me about Marinette's depression history?" Adrien asks her.

"It's nothing major anymore, mainly self hate because of Chloe." Tikki says "But, didn't you notice how she knew exactly what to do to help you? With your recovery? With your cuts?"

"I just thought she was smart. I never thought she would be in any state to know it first hand." Adrien tells the red kwami.

Tikki gives a soft smile. "It's okay Adrien. Marinette has been in recovery for a long time."

"But just one thing could completely shatter such recovery." Adrien says

"Not exactly." Tikki says "You're still here. You're sanity and safety is undeniably why Marinette hasn't acted on how she feels. She's too concerned about you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Marinette asks entering the room once more, a plate of treats in one hand

Adrien turns and looks at Marinette "Why didn't you tell anyone _mon demoiselle_?"

Marinette shrugs and sets the plate down. "It isn't that important."

"That isn't true." Adrien says "Trust me. I know."

"Adrien, please don't stress over this. It isn't even that important anymore. I'm in recovery. I've been like this for months now." Marinette says. "Trust me, I'm okay."

"Just… Marinette can you please promise me something?" Adrien asks her

Marinette nods "Of course _chaton_. Anything."

"If anything happens and you feel like acting negatively on yourself because of it. No matter what state i am in, please talk to me." Adrien says.

Marinette nods "I most certainly can do that."

Adrien gives a slight smile and approaches Marinette. Gently he wraps his arms around her.

* * *

"Adrien, are you sure you'll be okay?" Marinette asks

"I'll be fine. Go hang out with Alya. You deserve a break." Adrien laughs slightly.

Alya walks in the door to the bakery a few minutes later.

"Girl are we going or what?" Alya questions.

"Of course." Marinette nods.

"Wow Adrien, you look amazing." Alya says

Adrien chuckles at this comment. "Oh yeah? How so?"

"You look like a healthy human being that isn't ready to collapse." Alya tells him

"I feel amazing. All thanks to Marinette and her family." He tells her, pulling Marinette into a hug

Marinette giggles and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She tells him

Adrien nods "Get out of here."

Marinette, still grinning, twirls out of Adrien's hold and goes over to her friend

"You guys are so cute together." Alya smiles at them "Now, come on."

Marinette nods "Let's go."

With this, the two girls head out into the streets of Paris.

* * *

"That was a good dinner." Marinette says to Alya "Thanks for buying, are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?"

"Of course not. It was my treat." Alya tells her best friend. "I'm sorry to hear about Chloe being a jerk again."

"It's fine. Don't worry." Marinette says

"I'll kick her ass tomorrow. For now, You need to go back to your healing Romeo my wonderful Juliet." Alya says

Marinette chuckles. "Studying Shakespeare?"

"Oh yeah." Alya nods as they get to the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Marinette says giving her friend a quick hug

"Later girl." Alya says.

Marinette smiles and head into the bakery.

"You know," She says "Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't been very present in Paris lately.. I wonder when they will return."

"I suppose that since the night is clear, they could start back tonight." Adrien shrugs

"If Chat Noir is up for it." Marinette teases

"If Ladybug is up for it." Adrien counters

Marinette giggles "I suppose one short one wouldn't kill either hero."

"Ladybug and Chat are back in the game." Adrien smirks.

* * *

Laughing as his feet hit the pavement, Chat turns back to Ladybug.

"Tonight was amazing." He says as she lands behind him

"I've missed this." Ladybug says

"Haven't gone out lately?" Chat asks his partner

"No. Too lonely without you." She says "I actually haven't transformed for a patrol since the night before I found out."

"I've not transformed since…" His voice trails off.

Marinette nods, knowing what he means. The last time Adrien transformed, Chat tried to commit suicide. She couldn't blame him for not transforming since.

"What do you say we meet up at our old meeting spot?" Chat asks his red and black clad partner "Race ya." He teases.

Ladybug nods "You're going down kitty."

However, as soon as Ladybug arrives at the destination, the night's perfection fades away.

"I beat you by a-" Chat starts "Woah, are you okay?" He asks

"C-Chat… I don't feel s-so g-good.." Ladybug stammered shakily.

Chat looked over to his partner. She didn't look good at all.

Ladybug stood hunched over, forehead pressing against the railing, one arm tucked between the metal and her skin. The other just so happened to be wrapped around her abdomen in pain.

Chat Noir walked over to his other half. He was worried for her. He placed a hand on her spine, rubbing up and down softly.

"Let's go back to your house Marinette…" Chat said, speaking directly to his girlfriend underneath the mask of Ladybug.

"W-We promised t-to k-keep our i-ident-identities s-secret o-on p-patrol…" Ladybug stammered, standing up a little too fast. Bad choice.

She unclipped her yo-yo from her side and swung it out. She needed to get down. Fast.

Chat used his staff to get down, extending it down to the street to slide down.

The second Ladybug hit the street, she was stumbling toward the trash can.

Chat trailed his partner.

When he reached her, he places a gloved hand on her back.

Ten minutes were spent with Ladybug coughing up what remained in her system and Chat trying to be of comfort in any way.

"C-Chat, I-I'm sorry.." Marinette stammers, detransforming.

"It's okay my lady, Let's just get you home." The feline whispers to his civilianized partner.

All Marinette can do is nod to his statement.


	7. Chapter Six: Ultimate Downfall

**So. I tried and tried and tried. And no matter how I ended the Marinette sick fic chapter, I couldn't get it to make enough sense with the next chapter. So the Marinette sick fic will be a separate story on my page once the final product is complete.**

 **That said, i regret to inform you all that Chapter Six: Ultimate Downfall will be the final substance chapter in the story. The next thing I upload will be the epilogue and then the story timeline of events.**

 **From the moment I started Beneath His Mask (Which went through five titles before this one: Breathe No More, Downfall, Time Cannot Erase, Pretty Lies, and Shattered Heart), I knew what I wanted to happen in the end. At first I thought this story would be approximately ten chapters + epilogue & timeline of events. As I wrote I realized there isn't much I can do that isn't repetitive. I ran this by a few friends and a teacher who is a family friend and an english professor and they all agree. However, I may or may not be writing a continuation of this story with a different chain of events (you'll have to read the epilogue to know this).**

 **Without further delay, enjoy the final chapter installment of Beneath His Mask, "Ultimate Downfall"**

Chaos. An inevitable factor in the life of a superhero.

Tragedy. Another painful factor. Tikki and Plagg warned them.

Both factors were upon both heroes as the winter months advanced. And it all started one fateful

night in December.

* * *

It had only been probably half past two in the morning that Adrien Agreste was awoken by the most unsettling sound.

Marinette's piercing scream.

The blonde's tired green eyes snapped open before the sound came from her small body. Her breaths were rapid the moments before and she wasn't staying still in her bed.

Curious, Adrien sat up.

Then Marinette screamed.

This sent the feline hero up instantly to his feet and making his way to her bed.

"Mari," He said, shaking her "Mari, wake up, it's just a dream."

At his voice, Marinette's eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly and Adrien was quick to catch the blue haired female within his hold.

Her small body shook in sobs.

"I-I can't… I can't lose y-you A-Adrien…" She choked out

"You aren't. Marinette, you aren't. Not any time soon." Adrien whispered, rubbing his hand along her spine to calm her down.

"P-prom-promise…." She stammers

Adrien sighs and nods "I promise.

* * *

The day Marinette's life, both as civilian and superheroine, would change forever began like their days had been starting for the last four and a half months.

Monday morning. Back to school after winter break.

Marinette woke to quiet in her room. A common thing when Adrien slept.

She got off her bed, disregarding Adrien's bed for the time being. She gathered her clothing and other morning essentials before going into her bathroom and locking the door.

With this, she began her morning routine. Shower, get dressed, get prepared for the day. Then she headed downstairs, grabbed some breakfast in the kitchen and went back into her room. Still quiet.

Marinette smirked to herself. That stupid cat was always oversleeping.

She sets her plate on her desk and walks over to her blinds. She opens them and turns on her bedroom light.

Then she goes to Adrien's bed. Her fingers wrap around the corners of his sheets at the foot of it.

And just like that, she yanks the sheets back.

"Adrien Agre- AH!" She breaks into a shriek at the feeling of arms around her waist.

Adrien chuckles from behind her.

"Looking for me my lady?" He asks, pecking her cheek

"I was going to get you awake!" She says, playfully hitting him and giggling.

Adrien smiles "Ouch, Mari." He fakes the pain to tease her.

Marinette didn't pick up on his joke and immediately grew worried.

"Did i seriously hurt you? Adrien I'm sorry I-" She says

"That hurt, but not as much as this will." He teases and pins her teasingly on the bed, landing on top of her. But not enough to harm her

"Oh…" Marinette chuckles.

She wraps her hand under his chin and pulls him closer, giving him a quick kiss

"Do we have to go to school today?" He questions

Marinette nods "Yes Adrien… we do." She says "Speaking of… we should get going."

Adrien groans but gets off his girlfriend "Fine."

"Relax, it'll be okay. We'll be home in no time." Marinette smiles.

If only she had known then.

* * *

By dinner time that evening, the town was a wreck. An akuma - whose name was Earth Shatterer or Earth Shaker, Ladybug wasn't exactly sure- was ruining the streets of Paris.

"The necklace Chat!" Ladybug tells him as they hide in an alleyway.

"How do you want me to get it?" Chat asks his partner

"Go behind, up, and over. Attack the blind side of the akuma." Ladybug tells him.

Chat nods, smiling "You've got it my lady." and with this, he disappeared to face the monster.

* * *

They got it. She got it. But to what cost?

As the dust settled around the battleground, there was only one thing on Ladybug's mind.

Where was Chat Noir?

Due to the amount of destruction, her Miraculous Ladybug hardly did anything. And rubble still covered the streets.

It was a danger zone. Clearly.

"Chat?" Ladybug calls after re-transforming to look for him.

There was silence. Pure silence.

Dust fell in small sheets that glimmered in the evening sun. Miles of destruction laid before her.

How could this happen?

Nervously, Ladybug looks around, searching everywhere.

"Chat, please!" She yells

Nothing. No reply.

Everyone had gone into hiding, bewitched into thinking it was an earthquake that ruined this city.

This city. The city Ladybug served. The city she helped. The city she loved. The city that loved her right back.

This city. The one that was in complete ruin. The one that was in utter devastation.

The city whose condition was the last of her concerns.

She overthought everything. So now with Chat missing, she feared the worst.

What happened to him?

What did happen to him?

Was he okay?

Was he injured?

Where was he?

Was he even still alive?

She was terrified of losing him.

The young heroine stopped herself. He was just hiding to see how long she would search. The ultimate test to prove how much she cared. So he could tease her later about it.

He was still alive, ready to go home and eat dinner with her… his… their family.

Everything would be fine.

"Come on Chat," She said, forcing herself to laugh. He was just fine. Was going to be just fine. "The joke's up." She speaks into the silence.

But again, nothing.

She walks again. Looking at all the rubble. The piles she came across were too small to cover a body, even Adrien's.

She sighs and looks around more. Where was that cat?

She hated this. This feeling of suspense that held her in agony. In nervousness and anxieties.

What would she do without him?

What if he was alive but seriously, critically injured?

What if he would never be the same?

What would happen to him? To Plagg?

To Ladybug? To Marinette?

So many questions and such little answers.

Glass littered the streets she walked. Stones were scattered, cars were wrecked and flipped. The city looked unreal.

Unreal.

This was just a dream. Just a nightmare. There was no Akuma. This was just Marinette re-dreaming what she had a few weeks prior.

It was late at night. She was home. In bed. Adrien on the bed in the opposing corner that her parents placed there when it was completely finalized that he would be living with them.

He was okay. She was okay. It was fine.

"Alright, I get it. This is a dream. All a dream. Can I please wake up now?" Ladybug asked in the silence.

A voice, deep and dark spoke from what seemed to be right behind the heroine.

"My my lovely Lady, this is no dream. However, it can all be erased, reverted back to it's natural state, all for the simple price of your Miraculous."

And that's when reality hit.

Ladybug unclipped her yo-yo and turned around, But nobody was there.

Then the dream made sense to her. And what was happening. It was all Hawkmoth. All of it. This battle, her nightmare, the outcome.

It was all because of him.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried desperately.

A voice, weak and fading called back, finally.

"M-my l-lady… g-go h-home…."

Ladybug ran to the source of sound. She had to get to him.

"Chat," She speaks as she finds what appears to be an abandoned street.

And on the road, her partner laid.

She runs over to him, collapsing to her knees next to him.

"Chat… Chat I'm here" She says "You're going to be okay. You just-"

"No… Let this happen Mari. Please. I've fulfilled my duties. Serve this town until my last breath, protect my partner at all costs" Chat whispers

Ladybug shifts him and lays him across her lap, his head resting on her thighs.

She looks down at him "No… No Chat." She shakes her head

Blood trickled down the side of Adrien's head. The color crimson stained his lips. His Miraculous was dented.

"My Lady, thank you." He tells her

"For what?" Ladybug asks

Chat closes his eyes "Everything. You took time to fix me when nobody else would. You fought for me when I couldn't fight for myself. You helped me when everyone else tried to act like nothing happened…." His voice trails off.

"I did that because I…." Ladybug stops, shaking her head as tears fell behind her mask.

"You loved me when not any other person did, even when I hated myself more than words could explain. You taught me how to live. You accepted me." He tells her "You gave me a will to live, a chance to make things right. And you let me love you in return."

More tears from her and her partner.

"Stop it, Chat…" She says "You're going to be okay."

"Listen to me Marinette Dupain Cheng… My Lady…. It's time…." He mutters

Shakily, he reaches his left hand to his right, going over to the ring.

"I have one final request my lady, let me ask it in full," He says "Put your hand out…"

Ladybug does so, unaware of what he was doing.

He pulls off his Miraculous.

And then he takes the silver ring in his hand and places it in hers.

"My Lady, keep this. Watch Plagg. Wield this Miraculous with yours. Do so with honor and dignity. For me." Adrien tells her.

Ladybug clenches it in her hand. She nods, choking back a sob

"I love you. I love you so much. You found beauty among chaos. Restored hope to I, who failed to find any until I met you. I will never stop loving you. Even when my blood stops running, my heart stops beating and I stop breathing. I will never stop loving you…" He tells her

Ladybug lets a sob escape her. She couldn't fight it. Not anymore.

"Adrien please… Let me get you to a hospital… or home…." She tells him

Adrien appears to choke, more crimson coating his lips.

"My Lady, in your touch, I am home." He tells her "Thank you mon coccinelle, for being my home…."

And then his breath cuts short, a light sigh escaping his blood stained lips. His back goes slack. And Ladybug knows that it is done.

Ladybug lost her Chat

Marinette lost her love.

Paris lost a hero.

And that's when everything in Marinette's world came to a screeching halt, before everything began to shatter.


	8. Epilogue

**Alright. Here we go. This is the Beneath His Mask epilogue.**

 **For the starting and middle section i suggest having tissues, and for this entire epilogue, I suggest avoiding small breakables. My best friend Megan read this in class when I finished it in my binder and she slammed it shut and chucked it across the library, screaming "No you can't! (spoiler) (spoiler) (infinite spoilers)"**

 **Also, Question: Do you guys want me to upload the COMPLETE story timeline that may contain scenes that I imagined happened over the course of the story but were not completely written out?**

 **Answer in the reviews please.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE EPILOGUE**

Marinette sighed sadly as she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.

She stepped over to her door. Bu then turned around and looked at her room. Nothing had changed. Not at first glance. His bed was still in the corner. Sabine had made it that day, but it remained there. Evidence of him lingered in the room.

Marinette walked over to the mattress, running her fingers of the sheets that had since grown cold due to the absence of a body.

A body that was laying somewhere else now.

She turned and looked at her wall. Photos of her and him. Photos from newspaper articles of them. Photos Alya had taken of them together at random moments. In class, in the park, in town. Photos from the one shoot Marinette had gotten to be a part of when she paid an - at the time - slightly ill model a visit. Photos from the winter formal, where Marinette had won the Snow Queen crown and completely showed up Chloe.

She frowns slightly and places her hand on the glass of the frame with a picture she so adored. That night, the winter formal.

Marinette and Adrien stood next to each other. Marinette had a long dress on. Blue. Light and sparkly on the top, long sheer sleeves, with an elegant sheer cape that cascaded down her back. ( **Elsa's Let It Go dress** )

Adrien in a suit with a beautiful blue tie. Silver crowns rested on their heads. They looked like royalty.

"Marinette, honey, it's time..." Sabine says, breaking Marinette's thoughts and bringing her back to reality

Marinette nods, fighting back her tears. She pulls her hand away from the glass and nods, before silently following her mother downstairs and out.

The service was long and it hurt.

How could such a life end so fast?

Marinette knew there were occasions when that was all Adrien wanted. But now, while he had been in such a wonderful recovery, did he still want it?

Then the time came for Marinette's speech.

She made her way up to the podium.

Before her were former friends, classmates, co-workers, family members. All those close to Adrien.

"For those of you who don't know, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Marinette says "I am... I was Adrien's girlfriend."

Marinette swallowed back her nerves.

"Adrien was one of the most amazing people I ever met. He was kind, smart, interesting, and was an overall wonderful human being." Marinette says "His life appeared perfect, but it wasn't. And for years he struggled. And said nothing to protect those around him."

How ironic that Gabriel wasn't here.

"He has been staying with my family since August due to some home issues." Marinette informs the crowd. "I recall once, Adrien had referred to me as creation and himself as destruction. I have since written my speech, the real one, to fit his beliefs..."

A few tears fell down her cheeks, but her voice didn't waver.

"There is a fine line between creation and destruction. Though they are complete opposites, they are completely the same in the aspect they are both dependent on the other. The one of creation and the one of destruction may not notice until it's too late. Until one is gone. And when destruction disappears, Creation then realizes the true beauty in the deep seeded innocence of destruction. The true marvel of destruction. Until it is gone, it is unknown."

Marinette sighs and bites her lip, recomposing herself.

"Let us never forget the power of destruction. How significant it truly is. Let us not let the memory of Adrien Agreste meet the same unfortunate fate as the person himself." Marinette looks at the ring on her finger. The ring without the kwami. Without it's proper wielder. "Let the memory of Adrien not live in vain, in hate and disdain. Remember him for who he was, what he was. Not just a model, not just a pretty face. Not just the property of Gabriel Agreste. Remember him as a friend, a co-worker, a family member. As someone you loved and cared about. Let him not be forgotten. And do not let his memory become tainted."

And thats when she can't speak anymore. She can't breathe. Everything seemed to shatter inside her.

She goes back to her seat, sitting down.

Alya places a hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort.

When the time comes to pay the final respects, Marinette goes over to the casket that contained her former love and her former partner.

"No matter what Adrien," She whispers "My love for you will never die."

And just like that she leaves.

When she steps outside, she glances up, looking to see the Eiffel Tower and the rooftops. Memories surface again. Chat Noir and Ladybug. No longer a duo.

A rustle of wind brushes across Marinette's cheeks, like a hand drying her tears. She closes her eyes a moment and swears the wind moves and brushes across her back. And the dark haired heroine could have sworn she heard something in the wind.

"I love you too." she hears.

Then the feeling and the wind fade. And there is just the somber chatter of those leaving the funeral.

When Marinette gets home she goes upstairs. Her parents leave her to mourn.

Tikki gives her some space.

She says it's not healthy to force somebody to be happy,so she lets her cry,too.

Marinette almost expects a bright, cheery, blond-headed boy to burst through her door.

She imagines him scooping her up, twirling her around, laughing.

She expects him to give her a kiss, before they start to talk and plan and just live.

She expects him to whisper sweet nonsense into her ear the next time she wakes up in terror.

It won't happen,of course. It never will. It'll never be the same person. She closes her eyes, remembering him.

Then she opens her eyes.

Again she feels too warm and she feels like she can't breathe.

Acting on this feeling, she grabs a lighter jacket than earlier. Then she goes to her roof, a photo of them in her hand.

She goes up and walks over to the railing. She isn't going to jump. Not yet anyway. Not intending to any time soon.

Then she hears a deep voice behind her.

"Ladybug as a civilian," The voice says to that saddened girl

"What do you want Hawkmoth?" She asks, knowing the voice.

"I have more power than you can imagine, I can bring your blonde partner back." The believed-to-be villain says

Marinette turns at this. And she sees Hawkmoth. In the purples and blacks.

"You can't possibly resurrect the dead..." Marinette shakes her head "Besides, you shouldn't want to bring him back."

"My young civilian, I know what it is like to lose love, perhaps for once I can do you a favor. But at a price." Hawkmoth says

Marinette rolls her tearful eyes "My miraculous? His?"

"Neither. It's a different deal." Hawkmoth tells her.

Marinette waits, silent and impatient.

"You can keep your kwami, he can keep his when I bring him back. But you need to serve me, like my victims. But to find a much more precious object." He tells her

"Well, what is it?" Marinette asks

"It's... a type of necklace, one that can turn back time. I need it. I need to assure my lost love is no longer lost, much as yours won't be." Hawkmoth says ( **Time turner? Harry Potter? Anyone?)**

"How soon can you bring him back?" Marientte asks, she was seriously contemplating it. "What happens when you do?"

"As soon as you agree." Hawkmoth says "But there will be differences. You'll adjust and they won't be signifanct. Your love will grow again, in fact much closer."

Marinette thinks it over. And in all honesty the deal seemed unbeatable. Tikki pops out of Marinette's collar

"He isn't lying but I don't know if you should trust him..." The kwami whispers.

Marinette thinks with this knowledge.

She makes her choice.

"If you are true to your word..." She starts

"I am." Hawkmoth replies

"Then," She starts

And the next words she says shock even her

"Yes Hawkmoth. I will fulfill your requests."


	9. Story Timeline of Events

Approximately late 2010-early 2011(Date Unspecified)

Adrien's Mother disappears/dies

Adrien's father begins bringing physical and emotional harm to Adrien

Approximately 2011 (Date Unspecified)

Adrien begins to allow his father's words to get to him and ends up acting on his negative thoughts through negative self-inflicted action

Approximately Mid-Late 2013 (Date Unspecified)

Adrien is given the Cat Miraculous and becomes Chat Noir

December 31, 2014

At midnight, Ladybug and Chat reveal their civilian identities to each other

February 8, 2015

Adrien is slightly ill during a photoshoot

Marinette visits him

Marinette gets to finish up the shoot with Adrien

July 21, 2015

Adrien has been absent from school for three days

Marinette comes over to help Adrien with his work

Marinette finds out about Adrien's unhealthy habits

July 22, 2015

Adrien breaks his promise to Marinette

Gabriel had called him and tore Adrien down, winning the argument by causing Adrien to relapse

Adrien tries to commit suicide via Chat Noir's _Cataclysm_

Marinette catches him and tries to stop him

Marinette takes Adrien to the hospital

Marinette finds out MOST of Adrien's history

Marinette's family take up responsibility of Adrien's wellbeing

Marinette tries to get Adrien to eat

This fails slightly and reveals Adrien's body is trained to throw up what is in his system.

August 24, 2015

Adrien goes home with Marinette's family

September 22, 2015

Adrien has been staying with Marinette's family for almost a month

Adrien's recovery is going well

Gabriel calls Adrien again

Adrien tries to defend himself and uses very colorful language

Gabriel again wins the argument by causing Adrien to relapse

Adrien's relapse is not major because Marinette shifts into Ladybug and gets into the bathroom

Adrien reveals his ENTIRE history to Marinette and her family

Adrien is approximately sixteen years old at this point

Adrien reveals he didn't say anything because he didn't want to loose the family connection he has right now with Tom and Sabine

Tom (Marinette's father) calls the police

Adrien and Marinette have a late night picnic on Marinette's balcony

Adrien gives Marinette the **Miraculous Speech**

October 11, 2015

Adrien, Sabine, Tom, and Marinette take Gabriel to court

Marinette reveals she has depression

Tikki later gives a more in depth explanation

Adrien wins the case and Gabriel is sentenced to a minimum five year incarceration

Later that night, Ladybug and Chat go on patrol for the first time in months

Ladybug refused to transform because it was too lonely and didn't feel right without her partner

She broke however to save Adrien on _**September 22**_

Chat wasn't allowed to transform because the last time he did, he tried to use his powers to commit suicide

Ladybug gets sick on patrol

Chat/Adrien concludes she has food poisoning

October 12, 2015

Marinette is really sick

She makes a deal with Adrien that if she gets worse she will go to the hospital

It comes to that point only a few hours after the deal is made

October 17, 2015

Marinette is cleared to leave the hospital

Adrien is properly moved in with the Dupain-Cheng family and the Agreste mansion is taken by the state

November 2, 2015

Adrien and Marinette go back to school

December 12, 2015

Adrien and Marinette go to the winter formal

Marinette wins the Snow Queen crown

Marinette and Adrien have a kiss in the snowfall

Marinette stands up to Chloe's bullying

December 29, 2015

Marinette has a nightmare of losing Adrien

The nightmare consisted of an Akuma Battle gone wrong

Foreshadows _**January 5, 2016**_

January 5, 2016

There is a very difficult Akuma

Marinette's dream becomes reality

After the battle, her power doesn't work

There was too much destruction

She finds Chat in the street

Chat thanks her for everything she had done

Ladybug tries to refuse his thanks and tries to convince him to allow her to get help

Chat gives her his Miraculous

After which, Chat dies

January 10, 2016

Adrien's funeral is held

Marinette gives the _**Beauty of Destruction/Memory Speech**_

Marinette believes she feels and hears a spirit of Adrien

Marinette makes a deal with Hawkmoth


	10. Author's Note (2)

**Hey guys. I'm back. Sadly this is not an update. Just a few little announcements.**

 **First Up: The sequel to Beneath His Mask is up on my page. An author's note and a summary have been published. However, I am considering taking it down and then coming back to this story and continuing from there, perhaps altering the ending. So I ask, which would you prefer? Would you like me to write a sequel, or retake up Beneath His Mask and continue where I left it in the Epilogue? My idea if I continue from the epilogue is Adrien visiting Marinette as a ghost and them both working together to bring Adrien back. (and Nathaniel is the new Cat Wielder, maybe.) I did something similar in an Ender's Game story I did forever ago. So let me know what you think.**

 **Second: I have a tumblr for sick fics (whoops). it is called miraculousbridget. I am currently taking requests for Voltron: Legenday Defender, Miraculous Ladybug, My Babysitter's a Vampire, and Reverse Falls**

 **Third: On the topic of reverse falls, my girlfriend (her fanfiction user is The Little Ladybug) Megan is writing a reverse falls story based on a headcanon we created. If you liked Beneath His Mask, I'm sure you'll like her story Breathe. The whole idea came from the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez and ehr and my dark twisted minds. You guys should really check out Breathe. The summary sounds amazing.**

 **So that's about it. And as I said, you should check out Megan's Reverse Falls story and maybe give her some reviews on her summary. And my question still stands:**

 **Should I take up Beneath His Mask again and continue from the Epilogue, or continue the sequel that i have up?**


End file.
